


Onset

by Del_Rion



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season 1, heroes_contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_Rion/pseuds/Del_Rion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter realizes it is only the beginning of something new.</p><p><b>Written for:</b> <i>Heroes_Contest</i>’s Drabble Challenge 36: New</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onset

**Author's Note:**

> #### Story Info
> 
>  **Title:** Onset
> 
>  **Author:** Del Rion (delrion.mail (at) gmail.com)
> 
>  **Fandom:** Heroes
> 
>  **Era:** Season 1
> 
>  **Genre:** General
> 
>  **Rating:** K / FRC
> 
>  **Characters:** Peter Petrelli
> 
>  **Warnings:** None.
> 
>  **Beta:** Gamebird
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The show, its characters, the places and everything else belong to Tim Kring, NBC, and the other respective creators and owners of the TV show ‘Heroes’. I have made no profit by writing this story and make no claim over the show.
> 
>  **Feedback:** Much appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
>  **About _Onset_ :** An itty-bitty drabble to break my dry streak with something that isn’t related to Iron Man or Avengers…
> 
> Not my best piece of work but I hoped to capture some of that optimism Peter had in the very beginning of the show; the thrill of something new which would raise him above his old life and expectations.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Story and status:** Below you see the writing process of the story. If there is no text after the title, then it is finished and checked. Possible updates shall be marked after the title.
> 
> **Onset**
> 
> * * *

Written for **Heroes_Contest** ’s Drabble Challenge 36 (New).  


 

 

## Onset

 

Peter’s current life is filling with things that are new and wonderful; his dreams have evolved into reality. He is also faced with encounters and facts that fill him with fear. He has no way to understand them yet, but they are unlikely to veer him off the course he has chosen – that may have been chosen _for_ him, but which he is happy to accept either way.

Not too long ago his life was… ordinary. It didn’t feel like that at the time, but now, in comparison, that’s the only word he can think of. He would also call his prior existence ‘meaningless’ but he tries not to get ahead of himself and nullify the things he has done in his life because some of them are important and still have meaning.

He doesn’t question what started this; he looks forward, to see what lies ahead.

The people he is meeting are extraordinary, just like him – battling the same recognition that they didn’t choose this, but they have to find a way to embrace the path before them as they all seem to be pulled in the same direction as if by an unseen force. Not all of them see it, or want to believe it, but Peter has a confidence this all happens for a reason. Each new power and chance meeting back up that theory, moving him forward on a road that will lead to something unexpected yet important.

Something new.

 

 

 

#### The End


End file.
